Black Balloons  Fanfic de Natal
by Sorah
Summary: Desafio de Natal. As consequencias das decisôes de Lisbon. CONTÉM CENAS TENSAS.
1. Fatídico 24 de Dezembro

**Fanfic feita pro desafio de Natal!**

**Tem poucos capítulos e é simples, mas fiz com carinho.**

**Música: Black Balloons – Goo goo Dolls**

**Tema: Natal.**

**Subtemas: Hospital, família, presente de última hora.**

_Querida, balões negros a fazem voar_

_Eu quase cai dentro daquele buraco em sua vida_

_E você não está pensando no amanhã_

_Porque você era a mesma que eu_

_Mas em seus joelhos_

Como um clarão, Jane de repente se viu num hospital. Lágrimas mornas pelo rosto, escorrendo e fazendo leve cócega em sua face. Elas seguiam um mesmo caminho, uma atrás da outra, enfileiradas, até chegar ao queixo e ao maxilar, onde pingavam. Algumas no chão branco do hospital, outras em sua camisa branca mal passada. A sua frente, Hightower abria e fechava a boca. Sua língua desenhando palavras no ar. As sobrancelhas pendidas em direção ao nariz, braços cruzados e um misto de raiva e apreensão em sua testa lisa e comprida.

Jane desviou os olhos durante alguns milésimos de segundos para localizar os demais da equipe. Rigsby estava apoiado num pilar, com um copo de plástico na ponta dos dedos, evitando se queimar. Mexia os pés, desconfortável e cansado, mas agitado demais para se sentar.

Grace chorava. Tinha um terço numa das mãos e devia estar completando-o pela quarta ou quinta vez. Podia prever que se irritasse e se entregasse, em breve, a um choro mais desolado, ignorando as bolinhas e as preces.

Cho lia um jornal numa das cadeiras verdes da sala de espera. Ou talvez nem lesse. Talvez sua mente estivesse longe dali, pensando em todas as conseqüências que aquela noite podia ter.

Então Jane voltou o olhar nos olhos castanhos e furiosos como o mar em tempestade.

- É só alguma coisa dar errado que pronto! Você está lá. Lisbon está em sérios problemas, sabia? Nós já averiguamos papéis e mais papéis, e em todos eles, lá está você.

A voz dela reverberava pelas paredes vazias do hospital naquele vinte e quatro de dezembro. O relógio marcava onze horas e alguns minutos. Milhões de americanos estavam agora comendo e aguardando a chegada do Natal. Crianças esperavam ansiosas pela hora de abrir os presentes. Incontáveis sorrisos se desprendiam de rostos que brilhavam alegria, nostalgia e histórias de natais passados.

Quantos desejos estavam sendo feitos nessa hora?

Quantas preces, quantas crianças olhavam pela janela e pediam por um carro de controle remoto, um adulto que pedia por um emprego, uma mãe que pedia pela aprovação do filho na faculdade.

Enquanto isso, aquela equipe simplesmente desejava que Lisbon estivesse viva.

- Não foi minha culpa. – alegou Jane, baixo, pouco se importando se ela ia mesmo acreditar nisso ou não. Apenas precisava responder.

- É seu nome que está lá. Em toda a papelada. Patrick Jane. É na sua camisa que está o sangue dela.

- Eu sei. Mas não há nada…

- Não há nada? Como pode dizer isso?

- É tudo falso, tudo isso foi só pra realizar o sonho dela! Eu apenas apareci no momento certo!

- Acho difícil de acreditar.

Jane também não acreditava naquela história. Não mais.

Tudo antes daquele momento eram memórias estranhas. O motivo daquilo tudo, a razão de estarem naquele hospital gelado, ao invés de no calor de suas casas com suas famílias, havia começado em Maio.

Lisbon não sabia o que fazer com seu escasso tempo livre quando era agente sênior, e agora muito menos com as várias horas de folga com o novo cargo, antes ocupado por Hightower.

Depois da prisão de Red John, o caso "fazedor de carreira" a fez subir mais alguns degraus na hierarquia da divisão da CBI. Hightower também subira, e continuava sua chefe.

Jane, após chegar à conclusão de que não tinha mais nada pra fazer da vida a não ser continuar no CBI e se manter perto da única família que tinha, manteve o serviço, sendo agora chefiado por Cho, novo agente sênior.

E os casos continuavam sendo fechados. Lisbon até se sentiu estranha da primeira vez que seus agentes simplesmente saíram sem falar nada, à campo, enquanto ela ficava em sua sala particular, checando o andamento de outras investigações. Sentia falta da ação, mas não podia dizer que estava descontente. A conta bancária sorria toda vez que tirava o extrato.

Chegava em casa todos os dias por volta das cinco horas, sem problemas. O telefone não tocava mais à meia noite, ou às três da madrugada, para tirá-la da cama direto para um corpo ainda quente, com vísceras espalhadas pelo chão.

Então pode-se dizer que Lisbon estava sem saber o que fazer consigo mesma.

Jane sabia disso. Havia notado há algum tempo, desde sua promoção. No começo a percebeu radiante. Depois veio a inquietação e a sensação de não estar sendo útil. Ficava indo de um lado para o outro, e na maior parte do tempo, vinha conversar com a antiga equipe, perguntar como estavam indo no caso, e por vezes ficava horas papeando com Jane.

Depois de algum tempo, perto de três semanas, foi que Lisbon parou de passar o resto de suas tardes junto à equipe. Foi quando ela se acalmou e só passava pelo corredor para ir embora. E quando, raras vezes, vinha falar com Jane, estava mais alegre, menos estressada, como se tivesse arranjado algo pra fazer com sua própria vida.

Ele ficava feliz por ela, mas não conseguia deixar de imaginar o que havia levado-a a uma mudança tão drástica. E também sentia falta de vê-la mais vezes, como se os velhos tempos pudessem voltar.

Certa vez, e Jane se lembrava com clareza desse dia, Lisbon esquecera seu celular sobre sua mesa, e o consultor teve de correr para encontrá-la e devolvê-lo.

Porém, surpreendeu-se quando não a encontrou saindo no carro. Esperou alguns minutos até se convencer que ela não tinha deixado a CBI até então.

Voltou para o prédio e perguntou ao guarda da entrada se tinha visto Teresa Lisbon, "uma baixinha morena dos olhos verdes" passar por ali para ir embora, e o guarda respondeu negativamente.

Subiu de volta à sala dela, mas não a encontrou. Então ela não havia voltado para buscar o celular. Mais uma olhada pela janela até o carro dela, que ainda estava lá.

Decidiu que já tinha se esforçado o suficiente para encontrá-la e começou a fuçar no celular.

Certo nome aparecia algumas dezenas de vezes. Era a última ligação. "John M.".

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do consultor. Um sorriso de escárnio. Como podia esconder isso de todos? Estava aproveitando o tempo livre pra se divertir com esse John, então?

Voltou à sala da equipe e, aparentemente, não se importou muito com a privacidade da chefe.

- John M. Vamos começar as apostas. Rico, classe média, quem sabe. Eu não diria pobre. – disse Jane, em tom de brincadeira, e exibindo o nome na lista de chamadas de Lisbon.

- Eu diria que ele tem uma Land Rover preta, cabelos castanhos e gosta de café descafeinado. Não faz o tipo dela. – riu Grace.

- De onde saiu tanta dedução? – espantou-se Jane, ainda rindo.

- É o psicólogo da CBI. – disse Cho, seco, mas com um levíssimo sorriso.

- Psicólogo?

- É, ela deve estar indo lá pra aprender a ter uma vida, agora que tem a chance de ter uma. – zombou Rigsby.

Jane ficou impressionado. Lisbon odiava psicólogos e já havia expressado toda essa raiva com sua última experiência com um, anos atrás. Talvez a CBI obrigasse seus agentes a participarem de algumas sessões quando são promovidos, pra aprenderem a lidar com a pressão. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, desta vez a terapia estava lhe fazendo bem. Muito bem, por sinal. E era lá que devia estar agora. Na sala do psicólogo.

A sensação de não saber o que se passa com Lisbon era rara para Jane. Normalmente ele a conhece melhor que ela mesma. E acaba denunciando sentimentos que a policial escondia de si até então. A grande questão é que, por essa situação mexer diretamente com o ego do consultor, era que não podia deixar de lado e simplesmente ignorar.

Então, quanto ela voltou para buscar o celular, precisava indagar-lhe sobre o assunto.

- Quem você viu morrer dessa vez? Não me lembro de matar ninguém. – comentou, em tom bem humorado.

- Oh, quem te falou? – lamentou ela, revirando os olhos.

Ele levantou o aparelho na altura dos olhos e o balançou. Então ela arrancou o celular de sua mão bruscamente.

- Você não tem o menor respeito, não é?

- Desculpe, eu não sabia onde você estava para devolver.

- E isso é motivo pra simplesmente xeretar?

- Eu descobri onde estava, então foi útil. Aliás, descobri onde tem estado. Por que o psicólogo, Lisbon? Porque a Hightower te obrigou dessa vez? Parece bem pra mim.

- Eu _estou_ bem, Jane. E a Hightower não me obrigou a nada. Fui por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Hmm… menos estresse, menos trabalho. Não devia estar precisando de um psicólogo agora.

- _Isso_ você nunca vai conseguir adivinhar. E como mexeu no meu celular, também não vou dizer. – deu-lhe dois tapinhas no ombro, virou-lhe as costas e partiu.

Por um tempo ele ficou irritado por não conseguir descobrir o motivo de suas idas ao psicólogo. Chegou a pensar em hipnotizar o tal John M para perguntar-lhe tudo que queria saber. Mas conteve-se. Decidiu acreditar que uma hora ou outra esse segredo acabaria sendo revelado.

E foi, na verdade, para os olhos mais atentos de Jane.

Os sinais eram poucos, mas ele já havia se preparado para prestar mais atenção que o normal. O jeito cansado nas segundas-feiras, o leve tom de irritação, os telefonemas repentinos, um andar mais solto em outras ocasiões, um sorriso sem motivo, cabeça aérea.

E, por Deus, um homem de um metro e oitenta, de bom porte, parado em sua sala, segurando um ramalhete de flores caríssimas.

Jane assistiu, achando graça, à uma Lisbon completamente atônita e ruborizada enxotar o pretendente apaixonado. Ela repetia frases como "aqui não, Philiph, some daqui!" e "Estou trabalhando, que diabos está fazendo aqui?".

A repartição toda se dividiu entre risos e olhares de pena para com o tal Philiph, que saiu sem nem ter suas flores recebidas pela mulher amada. Jane se limitou a continuar bebendo seu chá no sofá, enquanto a via atravessar o corredor empurrando o homem pelas costas. Lisbon passou depois, sozinha, sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

Agora Jane precisava fazer alguma relação entre um psicólogo e um pretendente que Lisbon certamente não amava, a julgar pela forma com que o tratara. Também havia os olhares perdidos e a expressão aérea em seu rosto, que por vezes a fazia passar por alguns constrangimentos.

As coisas não faziam muito sentido até então.

E por mais algumas semanas, continuaram não fazendo sentido.

Por exemplo, no sábado (e o incidente com o namorado de Lisbon acontecera na segunda), Jane resolveu perguntar-lhe se o que tinham era sério, apenas por curiosidade.

- Ah, não, Marvin é muito imaturo.

- Marvin? Eu achei que fosse Philiph…

Lisbon, que até então arrumava alguns documentos num armário, congelou seus movimentos por milésimos de segundos, antes de voltar a si e continuar o que fazia.

- Philiph Marvin. É o nome dele.

Mas os milésimos de segundos, que seu cérebro demorou a tomar uma providência e minimizar o erro, apontaram a mentira à Jane.

- Dois homens numa mesma semana, Lisbon?

- O nome dele é Philiph Marvin, Jane. E agora volte ao seu trabalho.

Dois homens, um psicólogo, e uma Lisbon por vezes irritada, cansada. Outras, alegre, jovial e sorridente.

O que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra?

A questão é que, em Dezembro daquele ano, Jane se lembrava de todos esses casos e isso fazia seu sangue ferver perante Hightower. Como se ela tivesse algum direito de acusá-lo de alguma coisa. E justo naquele momento, quando Lisbon corria risco de vida, justo agora ela vinha lhe dizer coisas que não faziam o menor sentido. Coisas que, se fossem verdade, talvez tivessem evitado tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Lisbon saiu com dezenas de homens por muito tempo, isso não teria acontecido se ela tivesse…

- Seu nome está nos papéis, seu grande mentiroso. Está tudo documentado. Você escondeu isso esse tempo todo!

- Meu nome está em que papéis? De inseminações? Se ler direito, vai ver que não tem como provar nada. Eu não escondi nada! Lisbon escondeu! Não fiz nada de errado, não fui contra regra alguma!

- Ela está morrendo e a culpa é sua! E consegue estar sem um pingo de culpa!

- Não me venha falar sobre culpa!

- Escondeu que teve um caso com ela!

- Não tive um caso com Lisbon! – ele bradou, e uma enfermeira o encarou irritada, pelo barulho que fazia – Não tive, em momento algum, qualquer tipo de relação com ela!

- Porque tudo que você diz é tão difícil de acreditar, Patrick Jane? – ela perguntou, negando com a cabeça, em decepção.

- Acreditar ou não em mim não vai salvá-la.

- Mas vai te demitir.

- Acha que eu me importo com esse maldito emprego?

- Não. Sempre achei que só estava lá pra ficar perto dela.

- Eu queria protegê-la. Isso não tem nada a ver com qualquer tipo de relação que…

- Pare de achar que sou idiota, Patrick Jane. – ela insistia em chamá-lo pelo nome completo. Um péssimo sinal – Seria ótimo se simplesmente admitisse.

- Quer que eu admita algo? Admito que sinto algo por Teresa Lisbon. Mas não admito que diga que tive qualquer tipo de relação com ela!

Isso era verdade.

Aliás, tudo o que Jane dissera era verdade. Dolorosas verdades que os traziam àquele ponto melancólico, aquele dia mórbido, aquele natal triste num hospital, sem poder fazer nada enquanto Lisbon lutava por sua vida.

Em Junho foi que Jane começou a ter uma noção do que estava acontecendo com sua chefe.

E foi meramente por acaso. Ouvira-a combinando de sair com um homem aleatório chamado Mark alguma coisa. Não pareciam meros amigos, definitivamente. Ela estava realmente "saindo" com ele.

Nesse ponto, Patrick achou que era hora de ter uma dessas conversas sérias, das quais ela não podia fugir apelando para uma brincadeira por parte dele. Não que a situação o incomodasse muito. Era mais pela curiosidade em relacionar encontros, psicólogos e sorrisos esparsos no dia.

- Lisbon, eu sei que isso não é da minha conta. Mas… nas últimas três semanas eu reparei que saiu com pelo menos quatro homens diferentes.

- Tem razão. Não é da sua conta.

- Lisbon, eu não quero criticá-la, nem invadir sua privacidade. Só quero entender o que mudou de repente que a fez querer sair com tanta gente. Quero dizer, você os trata como se não fossem seus "namorados". É como se estivesse sendo obrigada a sair com eles, e nesse quesito, sou obrigado a me envolver. Não gostaria de saber que está se sentindo pressionada a, por exemplo, ter um relacionamento firme.

- Não estou.

- Então?

Lisbon revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Estavam em sua sala. Ela pediu que ele fechasse a porta e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Jane ficou observando ela tomar coragem para falar.

- Que fique claro que só estou te contando isso porque não quero que pense que sou uma vadia ou coisa parecida.

- Eu jamais pensaria isso.

- Então não preciso te contar. – ameaçou Lisbon.

- Mas nunca se sabe, não é? – disfarçou Jane, para fazê-la falar.

- Bem… - ela suspirou, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e então voltou a encará-lo. – Tenho trinta e cinco anos. Estou solteira. Tenho tempo livre. Digamos que… eu não queira mais ficar sozinha tanto tempo.

- Está procurando um marido então.

- Não! – ela negou, como se isso fosse ridículo – Eu quero uma criança.

- Uma criança?

- Um filho, Jane. Fui ao psicólogo porque comecei a ter esses pensamentos, essas necessidades de mulher de trinta anos. Eu ficava sonhando com uma gravidez, com um bebê nos meus braços – e então ela fez aquela expressão perdida, e ele entendeu no que ela pensava toda vez que ficava aérea – e uma criancinha me chamando de mamãe.

- E todos esses homens são candidatos a pais?

- A minha idéia era ser mãe solteira. Inseminação artificial é uma coisa muito cara, e então comecei a sair com algumas pessoas, conhecê-las, saber mais sobre elas. Sem me envolver. Pra então tentar uma gravidez. Daí eu terminaria com o cara e sumiria da vida dele.

- Esse era seu plano?

- Sim…

- E eles não sabiam que você pretendia engravidar deles?

- Não.

- Que cruel.

- Ah, obrigada, me sinto melhor agora.

- Já chegou a tentar efetivamente?

- Não. Sei lá. Não consigo ver nenhum deles como pai pra um filho meu.

- Compreensível. Bem, boa sorte.

Jane não estava muito feliz em saber dessa história. Não aprovava essa atitude de modo algum. Ter perdido uma filha fez com que ele sentisse repúdio da idéia de uma mulher dormir com ele e então sumir, pra criar um filho dele a distancia, sem que nunca soubesse que a tinha engravidado.

Mas mesmo não tendo gostado, essa história não saiu de sua cabeça naquela noite.

Uma oportunidade estava sendo criada. Uma oportunidade impossível de se deixar passar.

Então, após uma semana com esse assunto na cabeça, e observando Lisbon chamar outro homem qualquer para sair, ele finalmente decidiu que já tinha pensado demais nisso e estava pronto pra dar uma conclusão à Lisbon.

Nesse momento, o destino foi traçado.

O destino que os trouxe àquele dia fatídico de vinte e quatro de Dezembro.

**Continua.**


	2. A proposta de Junho

_**The Fall pausada só até terminar de postar essa aqui. É rápido, prometo.**_

_**Cap. 2 – A proposta de Junho**_

_Milhares de outros garotos nunca poderiam te alcançar_

_Como eu pude ter sido o escolhido?_

_Eu vi o mundo girar ao seu redor_

_E se dispersar como gelo na colher_

_Que estava em seu útero_

Jane não podia negar que para Hightower as coisas realmente não faziam outro sentido a não ser que tenham tido um caso sério e resolveram ter um filho. Mas essa não era a verdade. Em momento algum Jane pretendeu ou quis participar da criação daquela criança, em termos de sexo.

Quando, em Junho, Jane pediu para falar com Lisbon, a última coisa que ela esperava era a proposta que recebeu.

- Lisbon, quero ser pai do seu filho.

Ela deu risada, e quase deixou cair o teclado do novo computador que fora adquirido pela CBI – que ela tinha que montar.

- Claro, Jane.

- Por que a ironia? Sou sua melhor opção.

- Jane, você não é, sequer, uma opção.

- E por que não?

- Porque, antes de tudo, infelizmente não posso simplesmente sumir da sua vida de repente, trabalhamos juntos.

- E não sumiria, é claro.

- E você agüentaria saber que sou mãe de um filho seu sem se envolver na paternidade?

- Não. Aí é que está, eu seria um pai presente.

Lisbon corou imediatamente, e precisou fingir que pegava algum fio do novo computador no chão, pra que ele não percebesse que ela entendera aquilo como uma proposta de compromisso. Nem mesmo Lisbon entendeu porque suas bochechas foram do branco ao rubro tão rápido. Aliás, seu coração palpitou, e ela simplesmente deu a si mesma a desculpa de ser porque "não esperaria ouvir de Jane uma declaração".

- Seríamos como pais separados que nunca estiveram juntos. – ele explicou, e seus ombros relaxaram. – Além do mais, você já me conhece, sabe que não tenho nenhuma doença hereditária.

- Ah. – ela pareceu um tanto quanto desapontada, mas soube esconder, ou achou que soube – Bem, pais separados não costumam ser uma boa influencia aos filhos.

- Nem mães solteiras. – adicionou Jane, num leve sorriso de vitória. – Principalmente aquelas que não sabem nem o sobrenome do pai.

- Bem, e o que me diz sobre a "produção" dessa criança? Porque não pretendo me deitar com você nem em um milhão de anos.

A verdade é que Lisbon queria muito saber como Jane era na cama e não era de hoje. Mas fazer sexo apenas para ter uma criança, como se fossem obrigados, seria extremamente vergonhoso. Ela conseguia imaginar os dois, num processo quase mecânico, posições sem a menor criatividade, um papai e mamãe seco e frio, apenas para que Jane depositasse seus espermatozóides nela. E isso acabava com todos os seus pseudo-sonhos sobre como Jane devia ser carinhoso e criativo na cama.

- Faríamos uma inseminação artificial, claro. Isso evitaria todo o processo íntimo da coisa e te pouparia tal trabalho.

- É um tratamento muito caro, Jane.

- Estou disposto a pagar. E não precisa tirar um centavo do bolso.

- Hightower pode desconfiar.

- Diga que simplesmente fez a inseminação com o sêmen do banco de espermas do laboratório. Não tem por que ela desconfiar.

Lisbon suspirou. Jane era, realmente, sua melhor opção. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não conseguia se imaginar tendo um filho com seu consultor.

Ficou em silêncio alguns segundos. Baixou a cabeça. Pensou. Olhou no celular e a lista de número de homens, de parentes de amigas, de ex-namorados, de qualquer outra criatura de calças e esperma disponível.

E então tomou uma decisão que ela seria capaz de apostar que se arrependeria.

- Mas tenho condições.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Nós não vamos fazer essas coisinhas de casais. Vou comprar roupas sozinha e você vai comprar sozinho. Não vamos ficar enfeitando o quarto um com o outro, nem coisa parecida. Nós podemos, no máximo, decidir juntos o nome dele. Ou dela.

- Posso, pelo menos, te acompanhar no ultra-som?

- Ok. Mas não nas consultas.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Ok. Então eu aceito.

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu, vitorioso, e partilhando aquela expressão aérea dela de felicidade – Vamos marcar a consulta.

Jane podia fechar os olhos e se lembrar da situação embaraçosa de ir até a clínica com Lisbon, receber um potinho de coleta de esperma e ter de entrar numa salinha com revistas pornôs, enquanto Lisbon esperava do lado de fora.

E ainda de olhos fechados, naquela noite de Dezembro, ele sorria chorando, enquanto lembrava-se do quanto pareciam um casal tentando ter filhos. E de como foram necessárias três sessões de inseminação antes da confirmação da gravidez.

Mas o que ele se lembrava com maior perfeição era de uma tarde de agosto em especial.

Eles marcaram um sábado pra que ele comprasse um novo teste de gravidez – que ela já tinha feito pelo menos oito vezes desde o início do tratamento.

Jane chegou lá pelas duas da tarde na casa dela, carregando o pacotinho. Era uma marca diferente, pra dar sorte.

- Dois risquinhos é positivo. – ele disse, enquanto lia no verso. – Resultado em cinco minutos.

- Risquinhos? E o que aconteceu com a história de ficar azul ou vermelho? – ela reclamou.

- Não sei. Mas não é tão difícil.

- E se ficar meio transparente? Como vou saber?

- A gente leva no farmacêutico pra ele dizer se é um positivo. Vamos, Lisbon, apenas faça.

Ele estava nervoso. Achava que a terceira era a inseminação de sorte. Antes de fazer o tratamento, ambos passaram por exames de fertilidade. E Jane, claro, era perfeitamente fértil – e seria estranho se não fosse, pois já tinha tido uma filha. Lisbon também não tinha problema algum, ou se tinha, Jane não estava junto na consulta para saber, então era até estranho não ter engravidado até agora. Tinham certeza, ambos, que dessa vez o teste daria positivo.

Lisbon então entrou no banheiro. Enquanto isso, ele ficava lá fora, sentado no sofá. Perna agitada, mãos apertando uma à outra. Ele olhava, volta e meia, para a porta. Então suspirava e olhava no relógio. Levantou-se e rodou pela sala. Olhou as fotos antigas de Lisbon e ficou imaginando como seria uma criança parecida com aquela. Olhos azuis ou verdes? Ele sorria e foi pego desprevenido quando ela abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Acho que vai dar negativo. - disse ela, com as mãos tremendo.

- Calma, são cinco minutos. Vem, senta aqui e a gente espera.

Ela foi até ele e os dois sentaram no sofá, juntos, colados, tensos. Ele segurava a mão dela e os dois olhavam no relógio. O tempo demorava a passar.

Lembrando disso, Jane sorria. Ele se perguntava o que teria acontecido se tivessem desistido em Agosto.

Hightower, ainda nervosa, batia o pé e não ficaria contente enquanto não extraísse qualquer míniam informação de Jane.

- A inseminação artificial. – ele disse – Eu me ofereci como doador.

- Então é sim você o culpado dela estar onde está hoje.

- Eu apenas concordei com ela. Não foi um estupro. Muito pelo contrário. Desde o início eu quis evitar o contato físico. Eu sabia que se começasse, não saberia abrir mão dela. Eu sabia que se fosse Lisbon a quem eu daria uma chance de me apaixonar, aconteceria. Eu não queria.

- Você sabia das conseqüências que isso poderia ter?

- Se eu soubesse… acha mesmo que eu teria ido até o fim?

- Quantas inseminações vocês fizeram?

- Três.

Era engraçado. Inseminações costumam ser mais efetivas do que o próprio sexo.

Jane pediu licença e foi até um bebedouro. Olhou no relógio mais uma vez. Faltava trinta mintuos para o Natal. Lá fora, nevava bastante. Tão diferente do calor daquela tarde de Agosto.


	3. Aquela tarde de Agosto

**Só mais um capítulo, tirando esse.**

**Ah, é recomendado para maiores. Avisei.**

**Cap. 3 – Aquela tarde de Agosto.**

_Chegando aqui o mundo todo se revirou_

_E os anjos caem sem você estar lá_

_E eu continuo assim e você fica mais fria_

_Ou você está na oração de alguém?_

Enquanto os dois apertavam a mão um do outro como se isso pudesse fazer aparecer dois risquinhos no teste de gravidez, Jane ficava pensando no que faria se Lisbon estivesse mesmo grávida de um filho seu. Pensava em nomes. Quieto, apenas sorrindo. Então passou a mão em seu cabelo liso, e os dedos deslizaram suavemente pelos fios tão macios e com cheiro de shampoo de morango. Ela, com os olhos umedecidos, ergueu a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dele e sorriu. O momento era doce, pois esperavam pela confirmação daquilo que mais desejavam na vida. Algo que faziam juntos, mesmo sem o contato normal. Dividiam a mesma apreensão, e tentavam acalmar um ao outro, mesmo estando ambos tão nervosos.

O relógio tiquetaqueava enquanto ele lhe dava um sorriso pra lhe tranqüilizar. Ela retribuía, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. E eles não soltavam uma única palavra. Conversavam em silêncio. Um silêncio doce e acolhedor.

E foi nesse ritmo que ele beijou-lhe a testa, e ela se sentiu bem, se sentiu entregue. Como se pudesse fechar os olhos e confiar sua vida em Patrick Jane. Aquele que tanto lhe ouviu, que tanto lhe fez bem, lhe ajudou. O homem em quem mais confiava para contar seus problemas. Quem mais lhe fazia rir, quem lhe acompanhava o tempo todo. Patrick Jane, que lhe causava más sensações quando não sabia onde estava.

E Lisbon, toda pequena em seus braços. Uma mulher e tanto. Corajosa, orgulhosa, cheia de si. Com a cabeça no lugar como poucas. Quem lhe apoiou tantas vezes e o tirou das linhas tortas pra fazê-lo andar pela certa. Quem o impediu de ir pra cadeia convencendo-o de simplesmente colocar Red John na cadeia, ao invés de matá-lo.

Ele sentia que podia ficar ali, abraçado com ela, e segurando sua mão, para sempre.

E olhando nos olhos um do outro, ele percebeu que não seria ele se não a beijasse naquele momento.

O primeiro beijo, sem compromisso, sem forçar nada. Sem motivos. Sem aviso prévio. E os dois, como se fosse natural, acarinharam a face um do outro, num gesto que significava mais do que um simples beijo, mas um agradecimento, por tudo que receberam todos esses anos. O momento era perfeito demais, em cada um dos seus detalhes, para que simplesmente não se entregassem de corpo e alma.

E naquele mesmo beijo, sem ousar dar mais um passo, eles ficaram por dois minutos. No primeiro minuto, na cabeça de ambos dominava o torpor. Após esse tempo, eles começaram a pensar no que faziam, no fato de estarem se beijando, no contato tão íntimo e no dançar das línguas que se tocavam como num baile. Eles imaginavam o quanto tudo isso era errado, e sobre como podiam se arrepender. Ela tentava se convencer que devia parar tudo naquele momento e fingir-se escandalizada. Mas estava entregue demais. Sentia que o corpo todo havia desaparecido – exceto pelos lugares que Jane tocava. Seus dedos então, agora que a consciência voltara, deslizaram da maçã do rosto do consultor, passando pela barba não feita no dia, sentindo cada curva de sua face, até acompanhar a lateral do pescoço, num arrepio delicioso e – para ela – inocente. A ponta dos dedos então parou de descer e foi parar na nuca de Jane. Lisbon o envolveu com a mão direita, pedindo maior envolvimento por parte dele.

Um tanto assustado pelo gesto, sua língua parou, e seus olhos se abriram, procurando um traço de racionalidade no que faziam. Seus lábios ficaram no limiar de tocar os dela por algum tempo, e ele não sabia exatamente o quanto, apenas pensando no quão bonita ela era, até que Lisbon abriu os olhos, exibindo-os indecisos sobre o que fazer. Que atitude tomar. Se devia começar a sentir vergonha, ou se era a hora para fingir o escândalo.

Sentiu o ar quente vindo da boca dela. Seu hálito de hortelã misturado com o cheiro doce de canela de seu perfume. Ou sabonete, ele já não sabia mais. Os lábios se tocaram levemente, quase numa cócega, e então voltaram àquele limiar. Ele sentiu que era delicioso encostar os lábios nos dela. Quase tão bom quanto o beijo em si. Então inclinou a cabeça em sua direção, tocando-os novamente, apenas para afastar-se. Achou graça na tentativa dela de reavivar o beijo.

Quis desculpar-se pela interrupção e acabou tocando-a nos ombros, para então voltar a beijá-la. As duas mãos, inteiras sobre o tecido fino de sua camiseta, escorregaram até a altura do crucifixo de Lisbon. Ali, ele achou botões para desabotoar. Ela não percebeu. Quando sentiu as mãos dele, quentes, deslizando sobre seu seio diretamente em sua pele, imaginou que – talvez – tivesse tido coragem para impedi-lo. Mas agora era tarde. E ela abria caminho para que ele segurasse seus seios e os acarinhasse.

Seu sutiã permitia-lhe soltá-lo pela frente, o que fez Jane sorrir no meio do beijo. As mãos de Lisbon ainda estavam na nuca do consultor, e não faziam nem menção de impedi-lo, fosse lá o que pretendesse.

Uma curiosidade de garoto invadiu o loiro. Ele lembrou de Lisbon andando pra lá e pra cá com suas roupas de trabalho, ou mesmo com uma regata cinza. Então pensou na timidez com relação à sua nudez que ela devia ter.

Talvez, e nem mesmo Patrick Jane jamais saberia isso, ela tenha percebido a repentina vontade adolescente do homem em ver e admirar seus seios. Havia duas reações que ela podia ter tomado.

A primeira era parar tudo e fingir escândalo – e essa idéia não saía de sua cabeça.

A segunda, que foi a escolhida, era deita-se no sofá num movimento lento, livrando-se do sutiã, e convidando Jane a deitar sobre ela.

Ele ficou alguns segundos sem reação alguma, apenas admirando. A sensação de estar vendo Lisbon, sua chefe e amiga, exibindo seu corpo para ele, era erótica demais para seus neurônios processarem. Ainda que todo o momento fosse delicado e doce, um monstrinho cresceu em Jane. Um monstrinho que desejava sugar os seios de Lisbon com voracidade.

Mas soube se conter. Ou perto disso.

Jane apoiou-se com uma mão no encosto do sofá, e inclinou-se na direção dela, que estava deitada e agora apoiava suas pernas no colo dele. Com a mão livre, tocou os lábios dela com o dedo. Carinhosamente escorreu a ponta do indicador, desenhando o lábio todo. Então, com quatro dedos, e admirando seu corpo com extrema admiração, ele percorreu todo o caminho do pescoço até o vale dos seios, sem tocá-los.

Ele sabia, e todo homem saberia, que ela desejava internamente que ele os tocasse. Pediam por atenção, descobertos, desprotegidos. Mas por enquanto não tiveram o toque de Jane, ainda que ele mesmo ansiasse por tocá-los.

As mãos dele foram direto para o cós da calça de Lisbon. Fazendo-a arrepiar, ele soltou o botão e o zíper do jeans. Ela segurou a respiração enquanto ele se ajeitava no sofá de forma ficar entre as pernas dela, para facilitar que retirasse a calça. Aparentemente, Jane não se contentava em olhar apenas seus seios. Ele queria o contato, precisava da sensação de vê-la por inteiro.

Percebeu uma leve resistência por parte dela. O ato mais íntimo a fez pensar se aquilo tudo era mesmo certo. Então ele sentiu que precisava continuar a convencê-la e tocou-lhe os seios. Deitou sobre ela. O calor emanando de seu corpo e o volume em sua calça roçando em sua coxa. Jane beijou seu pescoço. Seus cabelos fazendo cócega no rosto da policial. Sua camisa atrapalhando o contato com a pele. Ela se sentia exposta enquanto ele ainda mantinha a roupa toda. Mas a vontade que ela até então mantinha, de ter os seios acariciados pela mão de Jane, isso foi saciado, enquanto ele apertava, acariciava, e então, descendo a cabeça, lambia.

Apenas um pretexto simpático para que sua mão adentrasse em sua calcinha, o que fez Lisbon ficar levemente mais tensa. Sua intimidade um tanto quanto revelada demais ao consultor.

Como ele podia prever, Lisbon estava completamente molhada, e seus dedos escorregavam facilmente enquanto ele lhe acariciava. Assim que lhe tocou no ponto certo, percebeu que ela virou a cabeça, e já não conseguia beijá-lo nem que quisesse.

Minutos de caricias e gemidos se passaram, enquanto ele resvalava-se por todo o corpo magro e delicioso de Lisbon. Até que ele tirou os dedos de sua calcinha, lambeu-os, provando do sabor da policial, e soltou o próprio cinto.

Lisbon, ao perceber isso, levantou-se, e fez o consultor sentar-se apoiado no braço do sofá. Desabotoou a calça e finalmente olhou para o membro de seu companheiro de trabalho, que por tanto tempo fantasiara.

Ela abaixara-se para retribuir a carícia, mas Jane não permitiu. Segurando-a pela mão, fez com que se sentasse sobre ele, dando a entender que a necessitava com urgência, por completo, e não apenas caricias. Queria vê-la sobre si, queria sentir o calor de seu interior.

Tal memória foi interrompida quando Hightower voltou a chateá-lo, mais uma vez lhe questionando sobre a veracidade dos fatos.

- Jane, nos relatórios da inseminação diz que as três primeiras foram fracassadas. Como pode dizer que só tentaram três se ela efetivamente engravidou?

Patrick tomou um copo de água de uma só vez, desejando uma xícara de chá.

- Nós fizemos sexo uma vez.

Hightower abriu os olhos misturando surpresa, raiva e satisfação por fazê-lo confessar. Jane não fazia idéia do que ela queria com tudo isso, pois identificar culpados não ia fazer Lisbon sobreviver.

- Não me olhe desse jeito. Você já foi atrás de um monte de papéis pra me incriminar. Deduziu que eu era o culpado disso tudo.

- Se você me falasse, desde o início, o que aconteceu, talvez eu te livrasse a cara.

- Lisbon está naquela sala, perdendo sua filha… _nossa filha. _E talvez a própria vida, e você está aqui, procurando culpados?

- Só quero entender por que diabos você matou um homem essa noite.

- Acha que foi porque ele se sentiu traído? Porque transei com Lisbon? Ora, Hightower. Sua imaginação cabe num dedal.

Não fossa a situação tensa, ela teria se sentido ofendida.

- Diga logo o que aconteceu, Jane.

Era vinte e cinco pra meia noite de cinco meses após aquela tarde. Um médico veio até eles. Expressão cansada, abatida. A conversa dos dois foi repentinamente interrompida. Os demais da equipe se levantaram de solavanco e correm até o médico.

- O senhor é o marido da paciente Teresa Lisbon?

- Não. Mas sou o pai da menina que ela espera.

O médico olhou para todos ao redor. A notícia não tinha como ser boa.

- A criança não pôde ser salva.

As pernas de Jane transformaram-se em geléia. Um frio percorreu sua espinha e fez seu corpo tremer violentamente. Cho o segurou para que não caísse e o sentou numa das cadeiras. Era uma menina, eles já sabiam. A segunda garotinha que ele perdera. A criança que ele já aprendera a amar e a esperar, e sentir os chutes através da barriga de Lisbon.

Ele voltou ao passado mais uma vez, enquanto as lágrimas faziam um percurso largo e contínuo por seu rosto. A mão tapando a boca, os membros parecendo se desfazerem pelo chão.

Ainda naquela tarde de Agosto, Jane se lembrava de uma sensação abrasadora de felicidade. Interiormente, ele estava preparado para gritar ao mundo que gostava muito mesmo de Teresa Lisbon. A idéia de ter um filho com ela agora lhe parecia um tanto quanto assustadora. Isso porque, por algum motivo, agora ele queria que isso acontecesse depois que estivessem juntos.

Se é que estariam juntos.

Ela estava deitada em seu colo. Seu pouco peso apoiado no peito de Jane, completamente nua. Eles relaxavam juntos, o calor de seus corpos ainda vivo. Sentia a respiração do consultor, seu peito subir e descer, seu coração calmo, palpitando sem pressa.

- Temos que ver o resultado do teste de gravidez. – ela murmurou, com a voz rouca de realização, cansaço e preguiça.

Ele baixou a cabeça, de forma olhar pra ela. Lisbon, por sua vez, levantou levemente o tronco, para mirar seus olhos.

- Não sei se quero que dê positivo. – confessou Jane.

- Como assim?

- Eu prefiro que tenha engravidado hoje.

- As coisas pareceriam o que não são. – disse Lisbon.

- Os pais separados não podem ter tido uma recaída?

Ela quase riu e apoiou a cabeça novamente em seu peito.

- Será irônico se eu tiver engravidado hoje.

- Algum arrependimento?

- Primeiro, eu não devia ter feito sexo com alguém que trabalha no mesmo lugar que eu. Segundo, você é o Jane, poxa. Não faço sexo com o Jane. Nem em um milhão de anos.

- Agradeço se, pelo menos numa situação dessas, me chamar de Patrick. Gemidos chamando por Jane dão a impressão de sexo lésbico. E devia reconsiderar essa história toda. Afinal, das suas opções de pais, eu era a única opção que não incluía sexo, e fui a única que realmente teve.

- Não foi a única. – ela deixou escapar, logo em seguida se arrependendo.

- Não? – espantou-se Patrick.

- O último. Mark. Achei que era um bom candidato.

- Hm… era?

- Casado. Maldito.

Os dois mantiveram o silêncio por um tempo, até que ela quase dormiu.

- Lisbon? – ele chamou.

- Sim?

- O teste.

- Ah! – ela se levantou de sobressalto, puxando suas roupas do chão de forma minimizar o tempo de exposição, cobrindo-se de qualquer jeito. Logo correu até o banheiro e pegou o pequeno aparelho. – Negativo.

Ao contrário das demais vezes que o negativo apareceu em seus testes, dessa, ela não pareceu realmente triste.

No fundo, Lisbon também queria ter engravidado naquele dia.

E engravidara.


	4. Um presente de última hora

**Acaba aqui galera. Fanfic mais curta, mais boba também. Obrigada por lerem, e é isso aí.**

**Agora eu continuo The Fall, se Deus quiser.**

**Cap. 4 – Um presente de última hora.**

_Você sabe as mentiras que eles sempre te contaram_

_E o amor você nunca conheceu_

_Quais são as coisas que eles nunca te mostraram_

_E que engoliram a luz do sol_

_De dentro do seu quarto, yeah_

O fato de ter sido _naquele_ dia, tornara a gravidez algo muito mais emocionante para ambos. Ela fizera com que ele prometesse que não comprariam roupas juntos de forma alguma, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ela ligava para ele, pedia opinião, e então ele acabava saindo com ela para comprar macacões e outros apetrechos em cores unissex.

Ele também ajudava no quesito comida saudável, por já conhecer um pouco mais da rotina de uma grávida.

E iam a consultas, esperançosos, querendo saber o sexo da criança.

Numa dessas, o médico afirmou ser uma menina plenamente saudável.

Tudo ia muito bem.

O primeiro chute foi uma das coisas mais emocionantes da vida de Lisbon. Ver Jane perdido em lágrimas enquanto encostava a cabeça em seu ventre foi simplesmente digno de um sonho. Seus olhos também lacrimejaram e ela sentiu uma felicidade incalculável explodir em seu coração. Pela primeira vez sentia que seu bebê, sua garotinha, estava viva dentro dela, e ansiava por conhecer os pais – separados.

- Senhor…

O médico cortou as memórias de Jane. As lembranças que hoje tornavam tudo muito mais difícil.

- Ah, sim… como está Lisbon?

- Ainda é difícil dizer. Ela perdeu muito sangue. Está sob observação, mas já pode receber visitas. Mas há uma boa notícia.

- Boa notícia…?

- Os hormônios que a senhorita Lisbon usou para engravidar criaram uma gravidez dupla. O outro feto é pequeno, tem peso muito abaixo do normal, mas é relativamente saudável. Nós conseguimos salvá-lo. Ao que tudo indica, essa gravidez seguirá normalmente. Aparentemente, graças ao tamanho e à posição, não apareceu no ultra-som.

O corpo de Jane se inflamou. Uma chama pareceu nascer dentro dele

Às vezes, quando a vida te derruba do mais alto degrau, ela brinca com você e te traz de volta. Como uma pessoa morta, revivida pelo choque elétrico de um raio.

- Posso… vê-la?

- Claro. A propósito, o feto é um menino.

- Lisbon já sabe disso?

- Ela acordou há alguns minutos, não contamos ainda. Se quiser, pode dar a notícia.

- Seria perfeito…

Hightower acompanhou Jane e o médico de perto. No meio do caminho, pediu para que esperassem.

- Acho que esse momento é de vocês dois. – disse ela. – Eu só preciso saber uma coisa antes de ir.

- Mark viu Lisbon grávida. – disse Jane, rapidamente. – Achou que era dele. Ficou desesperado. Lisbon é policial, e ele era casado. Ficou louco. Foi pra casa dela. Ela se trancou num banheiro e me ligou. Disse onde estava sua arma. Eu corri até lá e atirei no maldito. Trouxe Lisbon pra cá com uma faca no ombro e um hematoma no ventre.

Hightower engoliu em seco.

- Na verdade, eu ia lhe perguntar… se posso confiar que cuidará de Lisbon.

Jane a olhou sério por um tempo, tentando entender a mudança de opinião.

- Está me demitindo.

- Pelo bem dela e dessa criança.

Jane voltou e a abraçou com sinceridade.

- Obrigado.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, permitindo que os dois seguissem o caminho até a maternidade.

Lisbon estava extremamente pálida. Seus lábios estavam brancos como o resto da pele. Ainda zonza, os olhos estavam molhados. Recebia soro na veia. Apática, doente, triste. Um enorme curativo no ombro.

Jane entrou no quarto lentamente, receoso. Parou ao lado dela.

Ela mal ergueu os olhos para olhá-lo. Em partes porque não tinha força. Mas a verdade é que não conseguia encará-lo.

- Perdi minha menina, não perdi? – ela perguntou, com a voz fraca e quase inaudível.

- Lisbon, há algo que quero te falar.

- Eu a perdi, não perdi?

- Sim. – ele disse, fracamente, olhos também tomados de lágrimas – Mas… há algo que não sabíamos.

Ao ouvir o sim, ela começara a chorar terrivelmente, uma dor horrível tomando conta de si.

- Lisbon… você estava tendo uma gravidez dupla.

Quando se deu conta do que ouvira, ela o encarou, limpou as lágrimas, inutilmente, pois novas rolaram.

- Um presente de última hora, Lisbon. – ele tocou o ventre dela com carinho – Feliz Natal.

Ela perdeu a fala. Por muito tempo não soube o que dizer ou o que fazer. Mas então o instinto maternal tomou conta e ela começou a alisar o ventre saltado com alegria.

- Isso… é verdade? - seus olhos brilhavam.

- Sim. E é um menino. – Jane sorriu.

Lisbon deu uma risada misturada com o choro.

- Vamos precisar redecorar e comprar roupas de menino.

- Sim. – concordou Jane, rindo como ela.

Ela sorriu, ainda chorando, e olhou para Jane.

- Apesar da tristeza por perder minha garotinha… Estou feliz. Muito feliz.

Ele fez que sim, como se concordasse. Em seguida se levantou, girou nos calcanhares, coçou o rosto e procurou formas de dizer o que diria.

Então se ajoelhou novamente ao lado dela e, tocando seu braço gentilmente, começou:

- Lisbon, eu quero me tornar pra você o que você se tornou pra mim.

- O que?

- Tudo.

Chocada, ela demorou alguns segundos pra conseguir falar alguma coisa.

- O que quer dizer?

- Sei que sua intenção era ser mãe solteira, mas… pais separados não são bons exemplos pros filhos.

- Está propondo…?

- Que criemos esse garoto juntos, como uma família.

Lisbon usou a mão livre para deslizar a mão pelo rosto de Jane, acarinhando-o. Ele beijou as costas da mão dela quando esta esteve ao seu alcance.

- Obrigada.

- Obrigada nada. Vai ter que me suportar.

- Já te suportei muito tempo.

- Sabe, poderíamos ter outro. Ou outros.

- Outros?

- É. Uma penca de filhos.

- E eu tenho cara de parideira?

Ele riu e beijou a testa dela. Em seguida, seu ventre.

- Acho que estou meio bobo de me tornar pai.

- Por que?

- Porque estou com uma vontade louca de dizer que te amo desesperadamente.

- Então somos dois bobos.

Um beijo.

_Tudo porque eu sou_

_Chegando aqui os anos se reviraram_

_E os anjos caem sem você estar lá_

_E eu continuarei te trazendo pra casa_

_Tudo porque eu sou..._

_Tudo porque eu sou..._

_**E eu me tornarei**_

_**O que você se tornou pra mim**_

**Certos diálogos ficam melhores em inglês, não acham?**

**Quando passo por português fica meio fraco =/**

**Well, é isso aí. Espero não ter desapontado muita gente.**

**See ya o/**


End file.
